This invention is directed to an exterior mounted remote control television channel selector fully adaptable for use with television receivers having a rotatable channel selector knob, and in particular, to a remote control television channel selector mechanism that can be mounted to the exterior of a television receiver and releasably coupled to a channel selector knob to thereby convert a television receiver from manual tuning to fully automatic remote control tuning.
Remote control tuning of a television receiver is well known in the art. A remote control system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,005, and is particularly characterized by the incorporation of same in the television receiver at the time that same is manufactured. Although remote control tuning of a television is clearly preferred to manual tuning, because of the additional cost of remote control tuning, most televisions are purchased without this convenience item. Moreover, once purchased, a television that is limited to manual tuning cannot be practically converted to a remote control operation without substantially rebuilding the television to incorporate such a feature. Accordingly, a remote control television channel selector mechanism that can be utilized with most television receivers without modification to the television receiver is desired.